Illusion of Peace
by emeraldprincess47
Summary: N's truth wins over Hilda's ideals and as a result, Hilda has no choice but to serve the new monarchy in keeping the new world order. But, perhaps, Hilda's hope isn't completely lost. Maybe she could still save the bonds between people and Pokemon. Slowburn Ferriswheelshipping
1. The Fall of Ideals

Authors Note: I swear it's not Ferriswheel garbage (okay the ship is there but besides that) it's gonna be a proper AU where N wins the decisive battle. So enjoy my take on this.

Hilda could only watch in sheer terror as her final Pokemon, her beloved Emboar, fell her opponent's might. That opponent was N, the King of Team Plasma, and his Zoroark. "Thank you my friend, now we can free all Pokemon from those cruel humans who hurt you." N cheered. He had a look of jubilee written on his face. Hilda returned her Emboar to her first pokeball with a look of shame and fear in her eyes. She wondered what would become of her. Would they kill her or keep her alive to torture her? Hilda didn't want to know, but soon she heard footsteps clicking the marble floor. "Don't cry, Hilda, the Pokemon we both love so dearly are going to be rescued from all of those awful people that abuse them, isn't that great?" N warmly comforted her. His words did absolutely nothing to show any comfort.

"How can I not cry right now, I won't be able to see my Pokemon-no my friends ever again." Hilda protested trying to hold back a sob. N hated seeing her so distraught, but he had a mission to fulfill. "Hilda, listen, because you lost to me, I'll have to take you prisoner, I have no other choice or else you will be killed." N explained. Hilda fumed, "And why do you suddenly care about my well-being?" N responded, "Because you're a friend just like my Pokemon friends." Before Hilda could protest any further, Ghetsis burst into the throne room of the now victorious king. "Well done, my lord, I see you've put this 'hero' in her place, so what shall we do with her." Hilda was frightened because her life was now in N's hands. "She will stay with me and assist Pokemon like we always have, or do you dare to defy your king, Great Sage Ghetsis?" N questioned in a calm, but stern and somewhat frightening tone.

"Of course not, my king, do what you wish." Ghetsis fumed as he stormed away and got ready to assemble Team Plasma to carry out the orders of the King. N told Hilda to hand over her pokeballs so he could free them into the wild. Hilda, knowing she had no choice, tearfully surrendered her beloved Pokemon, Emboar, Simisage, Zebstrika, Musharna, and Zekrom, to N. "Thank you for your cooperation, Hilda, I assure you that your Pokemon friends will be cared for." Hilda said nothing through her tears which she could no longer keep hidden. N continued, "And I also assure you that your friends, Cheren and Bianca, are under my protection so no harm to them will come from Team Plasma. Hilda thought to herself, "At least I can be certain that N won't let Team Plasma hurt my friends."

N told Hilda to follow him to her room in the castle. "Anthea and Concordia have provided any essentials you may need and if you need something, you can come to me or talk to Anthea and Concordia." Hilda for the first time in a few hours gave a small smile, a somber one yes, but clearly a smile. "Thanks, N." Hilda quietly said. "No problem, oh, and you can leave the castle twice a week to visit your family and friends." N's tone suddenly turned stern. "I'll allow you to visit the Pokemon once a week, because your the only one who knows how to truly care for them. If you follow the rules, then things will be very simple." N gave a frigid stare as he continued, "If you try to defy me, however, I will have to strip away your privileges, do you understand, Hilda?" Hilda gave a small nod, somewhat intimidated by the look he gave her as he walked away. "Hey, at least he let's me see my friends and family and I get to see my Pokemon once a week." But Hilda was still pained that everyone else wouldn't be able to see their beloved Pokemon. Cheren and Bianca's safety was guaranteed as was her mother's safety but they would only see her twice a week. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" Hilda asked herself.

More Authors Notes: Wow this took forever, I've read many other stories like this but they were stupid sap crap stories so I'm giving you a proper AU. Enjoy.


	2. Hilda's Got A Plan

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas everyone. I haven't updated this story in over a month and I'm so sorry. Enjoy and thanks for being so patient.

Hilda sat in her room trying to process what had happened that day. "Okay, today was not what I had expected, so I'm gonna need a new plan." She thought. Hilda decided to assist Team Plasma and play the good little pawn so she could find information. She didn't know if she was allowed to call anybody or not so she decided to call in secret for now. Her Xtransceiver buzzed a few times and finally her old friend Cheren picked up. "Hilda, thank God you're alright, did they hurt you at all?" Hilda beamed and responded, "Nope, but only because N was watching Ghetsis like a damn hawk." Hilda continued, "Listen, I have to make this short because I'm not sure if I'm allowed to call you, okay?" Hilda explained to Cheren her entire plan. "So you're plan is to follow along with them until you can find a sensible argument, that's really dangerous, are you sure?" Cheren asked.

Hilda smiled and told him that she was sure and bade him farewell. She sighed wondering what to do next. She knew that Cheren would tell everyone that she was okay. Hilda thought that the next thing she should do was maybe talk to some of the members of Team Plasma to find about the team's background. However, she was extremely unwilling to talk with someone who wasn't N or his sisters because she didn't know who was willing to follow N or Ghetsis. "Wait a minute, that's it, maybe I could talk to Anthea and Concordia and learn more about Team Plasma." Hilda realized.

Hilda opened her door slightly and walked out of her room and cautiously approached a grunt and asked where the sisters were. She was directed to the same room she found them in before the battle that presumably doomed Unova. The sisters smiled warmly when she came in, "Hello, Hilda, is there something we can help you with?" Concordia asked. Hilda decided to start with general questions about the team like how it all started. "It was planed when N was but a child, N was to be the king of Team Plasma and eventually Unova and they would start freeing Pokemon from selfish trainers who only used and hurt them." Concordia finished somberly, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I think Ghetsis has been corrupting N." Hilda told the sisters that she agreed and thanked them for sharing their thoughts. She fled back to her room and decided to head to bed since it was getting really late. Hilda thought, "I managed to get some sort of backstory on Team Plasma, but, I can't pry too much or people might get suspicious." Hilda fell into slumber after wallowing in her thoughts some more.

Author's Notes: All right I updated, next time I'm uploading something Fire Emblem related. Until next time, lovely people.


End file.
